Journey to Forever
by RavenR22
Summary: Sequel to Demetri's Soul Mate: Demetri and Scarlett are living happily in Volterra; but now Scarlett is ready to help the Volturi and Demetri on missions. However; Demetri is too afraid to lose Scarlett. With a new threat against the Volturi; Scarlett isn't going to stand being sent away to safety while her family and mate remains in danger. (Read Demetri's Soul Mate first!)
1. Chapter 1

**Journey to Forever**

 **Quick Note: This story takes place during the 100 year time gap from Demetri's soul mate. If you haven't read the first book then you'll want to read it before reading the sequel!** **J**

 **Prologue**

 **(Scarlett's POV)**

 _I ran as fast as I could through the thick forest that stretched all over Russia. I just had to make it to the Black Sea. From there I could get to Romanian._

 _"_ _There she is!" a voice from behind me called out and I heard the sound of several vampires closing in on me. I ran faster, the water of the Black Sea finally coming into view as it sparkled under the full moon._

 _'_ _Almost there' I thought as I came to the shoreline. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and several vampires surrounded me._

 _"_ _Let me go!" I hissed struggling against them._

 _"_ _The key to defeating the Volturi is her," a guy said, "let's show them what happens when they make a fool of the Russian coven…Kill her." I struggled harder as the smell of fire and smoke came closer. The last thing I could do was scream for him._

 _"_ _Demetri!"_


	2. Volterra

**Chapter 1: Volterra**

 **(Scarlett's POV)**

"Are you listening to me Scarlett?!" Caius snapped making me jump as I sat across from him in the library.

"Y-Yes" I stuttered and he glared.

"Then what was I saying?"

"Um…something about the war of the 1800s." I replied and he huffed.

"Pay attention to your lessons," he snapped and I groaned.

"I am," I complained, "but it's just so boring." Caius glared at me as a response while I smiled innocently at him. Like always my complaints didn't do anything and the long study sessions continued. I sighed and stared at my book while he continued.

It's been a year since I returned to Volterra; a year since the war with the Russian coven ended and nine years since I've become a vampire. My life has been peaceful and perfect. Demetri keeps busy with his work and missions while I keep busy working at a small hospital in Volterra as one of the head doctors. When I really think about it Demetri and I haven't had time to spend together like we used to which kind of depressed me a little…

"Scarlett!" Caius growled and I jumped again.

"Sorry Caius"

As soon as Caius said we were done for the day I ran out as quickly as possible. If you give that man even a second to speak you'll be stuck in an additional two hour history lecture.

"Where's the fire Scarlett?" Felix called after me and I glanced at him over my shoulder.

"Can't talk I'm running!" I called to him.

"From what?" he shouted back

"History!" I replied and heard him laugh.

"Safe!" I smiled brightly as I entered the room I shared with Demetri. Demetri must have been very focused on whatever he was doing at his desk because when I enter and shouted he jumped almost a foot in the air.

"Oops…sorry," I laughed as he glared.

"A little warning next time," he sighed composing himself and sitting back down.

"Why would I need to warn you about when I'm coming?" I asked walking up to him, "you should already know. Or does a vampire's gift really go with age?" Demetri smirked and closed the notebook he was writing in.

"A little girl like you should respect their elders." He said while standing and pulling me close to him. I just glared as a response making him laugh. Just as he leaned down to kiss me a knock came at the door.

"Demetri Aro has a mission for us." Felix's voice sounded and Demetri growled loudly.

"Hay don't shoot the messenger!" Felix called his voice already drifting off down the hall. Demetri sighed and gave me a light kiss before letting me go.

"Sorry," he said and I smiled.

"It's fine," I replied, "I have work anyways." Demetri raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"You're such a workaholic." He sighed looking like a pouting child.

"That makes two of us." I replied and he chuckled.

"Be good little Scarlett." He said with one last kiss.

"I'm not a child." I muttered when he left, but couldn't keep my own smile off my lips.

"Hello Dr." People greeted me as I entered the small hospital at the edge of Volterra.

"Good evening," I smiled then walked into my office. My intern Joy was already there waiting for me.

"Hello Joy," I smiled, "how is your mother doing?" the twenty year old smiled.

"Much better thanks to you Scarlett," she said relief clear in her eyes. Joy's mother had a rare hear condition. Thank to Dr. Cullen's help we were able to successful cure her mother so she would live a much longer life. After that Joy went back to nursing school and I took her on as an intern to help her get through school faster.

"I'm happy to hear that." I replied and she smiled.

"So anything happen while I was away?" I asked turning on my computer and going thought emails.

"Actually yes," she sighed and I looked at her as she sat across from me at my desk.

"Sounds like something bad." I said and she nodded.

"Actually the other day police discovered a body behind a popular restaurant in town." She said, "according the autopsy; the guy had been stabbed in the neck and bled to death."

"I sense a 'but' in there." I said and she sighed,

"Well there was no blood where the body was found." She said and I faked confusion.

"Well I'm sure the police will figure things out." She nodded and looked away.

"What is it Joy?" I asked and she quickly smiled.

"Oh it's nothing really," she said and stood up, "I'm going to go check on all the patients now."

"Alright," I replied watching her go.

"Dr. Scarlett," Jack the Autopsy Dr. smiled at me as I entered his office at the other end of the hospital; "What brings you here?"

"I heard about the new case," I said as I smiled at him, "the man found behind the restaurant." He nodded and stood up to close the door.

"I knew you would come ask me about that." He said taking a set again. Jack was also a vampire that lived here in Volterra. Although he doesn't live with the Volturi; he still kind of works for Aro.

Jack became an Autopsy doctor when he was human and continued once he got past the newborn phase when he was turned about twenty years ago. He travels around to different cities to help solve murders. He settled here in Volterra when he discovered I was also working as a doctor. Aro welcomed him into the city because it was a perfect chance to have someone connected with law enforcement in case there ever was a vampire attack in Volterra; however, according to Aro, that hasn't happened in hundreds of years.

"It's strange Scarlett," he said, "without a doubt this man was killed by a vampire; but that shouldn't be happening here in Volterra."

"Does Aro know yet?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I was planning on telling him when I got more details, but nothing is coming up." He handed me the case file.

"The police are of course very baffled by this one and are pressing me for more information." I sighed and read over the reports.

"This man was homeless?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sad right?" I nodded and continued to read.

"Well," I said while standing, "I'll tell Aro about this tonight." He nodded.

"And I'll make up some story about his death being related to dugs or suicide." He concluded then changed the subject.

"So how was your vacation?" he asked and I groaned.

"Awful!" I complained, "Caius took up most of my time lecturing me about history. Jack it was so horrible. During the whole week I only got one day alone with Demetri." Jack laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Well hang in there." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Easy for you to say." I muttered and left his office hearing him chuckle as I returned to work.

"What?!" Caius growled loudly when I got home and told Aro about the vampire attack.

"Calm yourself brother." Aro sighed clearly thinking.

"Heidi," he said, "Call back Demetri and Felix this is more important than the nomad that I sent them after." Heidi nodded and left.

"Alec," Aro continued, "until this is solved I was nightly patrols of the city. I want this vampire found."

"Yes sir." Alec nodded and then Aro looked at me.

"Scarlett I want you to help Demetri and keep me posted if any news comes up from Jack; or if any other bodies are found."

"Ok." I replied happy that I'm finally able to help everyone for once. Caius stood up then.

"Our top priority is to put an end to this before it gets out of hand," he said and everyone left. Before I walked out I did notice the worried look on Aro's face.

I wonder why he looked so worried…

 **Author's Note:**

 **Reviews always motivate me to write!**

 **Also I'm still accepting requests or ideas for this story. I already have a basic idea where I'm taking this; but I'm always still open to requests or ideas.**


	3. A Challange

**Chapter 2: A Challenge**

 **(Scarlett's POV)**

"This is where the man was killed?" Demetri asked two days later. We stood in the back alley where the man was killed. It was the middle of the night and all the restaurants and stores around were closed up.

"Yes," I nodded, "this is where he was found."

"Hmm," Demetri looked around the area stopping a couple times to sniff around. I stood there rocking on my heels not sure what I should be doing.

Although I really didn't mind watching Demetri work. This was my first time seeing him tracking someone. The serious look on his face as he inspected the area let me see a different side of him; and I'd have to admit that he looks really hot while working. Demetri started to walk out of the alley way and into the deserted streets while I followed him.

"I've got this from here Scarlett," Demetri said suddenly stopping to look at me, "I can find the vampire you go on home."

"I want to go too." I pouted.

"It's dangerous," he replied in a scolding tone.

"I'm not a child." I glared while crossing my arms, "I really want to go with you."

"Scarlett please," he groaned while closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, "I don't want you to get hurt." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be fine," I said, "I'll stay behind you. Come on I really want to learn how to track people; it might come in handy one day." Demetri raked a hand through his hair; something he does when he's upset or frustrated. I sighed and looked at the ground.

"Never mind," I muttered, "I'll go home." I turned on my heel, but before I could take another step Demetri was hugging me from behind.

"Don't do that," he sighed his cold breath tickling my ear.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Pout like that," he said, "I hate being the reason why you're upset."

"I'm not upset." I lied and he sighed.

"Liar," he replied moving so he was standing in front of me.

"If you want me to teach you how to track people then I'll teach you," he said then gave my forehead a kiss, "but right now I need you to go home. We don't know anything about this vampire therefore I will be too worried about you to focus."

"Alright," I sighed and watched him run off. After another minute I started to slowly walk towards the castle.

"It's better for you to go home," a voice said from next to me and I jumped a foot into the air.

"Alec!" I snapped glaring at him while he shrugged.

"Point proven." He said with an eye roll as he started to walk away.

"What does that mean?" I asked walking up to him.

"What I told you right after you were turned," he responded looking ahead, "our world is about kill or be killed. You're too gentle. You don't know how to fight and you don't know how to defend yourself. You'll just get into Demetri's way and he may end up getting hurt because he's too busy worry about you."

"I don't want to be a burden." I muttered looking at the ground.

"I already told you once that you are not."

"Well it doesn't feel that way." I replied stopping in front of the fountain that stood in the center of town and plopped down on the side bench.

"I just want to be able to help out when things get tough," I admitted, "I don't want to be sent running to safety while everyone else is out there." Alec sat next to me then while I just stared at the empty streets.

"But you do help us," Alec said after a minute, "with your gift you can break up fights among the guard or stop them before they even happen. You provide everyone with a relaxing, loving atmosphere which is something everyone looks forward to when returning from a mission. You are the most valued person in the Volturi Scarlett. All of us rely on you more than you even realize." I sighed and looked up at the clock tower.

"I don't know how you always know what to say to me." I muttered, "but thanks for making me feel a little better."

"Come on," Alec sighed while standing, "Let's go home." I ran after him as he disappeared into the clock tower. When we arrived at the castle, Jane was there waiting for us.

"Demetri caught the vampire," she said, "he was a new born and was not informed with our laws."

"Where is he now?" Alec asked and Jane rolled her eyes and gave him her 'why are you asking stupid questions' look.

"Dead," she replied, "where else?" Alec patted me on the head before walking after his twin sister.

"That doesn't seem fair," I said sitting next to Demetri in our room. We sat on the couch just relaxing after he told me what happened with the newborn. After Demetri tracked down the newborn they got into a fight and Demetri had to kill him.

"Killing him?" Demetri asked seeming confused by my response to his story, "I was expecting worry; I'm fine by the way." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm happy that you are not hurt, but I still think that the guy deserved a chance," I said, "I mean he clearly wasn't created by choice and whoever turned him didn't make him aware of what could get him in trouble."

"While I agree to that," Demetri said, "there was nothing I could've done; had I tried to talk to him I would be dead. He wasn't exactly in the listening mood."

"I probably could've helped." I muttered while staring at the fire. Demetri sighed before he laid down and rested his head on my lap.

"You're right," he said to my surprise and I looked down into his red eyes; "I should've taken you with me. I'm just too afraid to lose you Scarlett."

"That makes two of us Demetri," I replied running my fingers through his hair. Demetri moved so we were laying cuddled up on the couch.

"You're right," he said again, "I'll try to be more considerate of your feelings on these matters Scarlett."

"I'll try as well." I replied giving him a kiss.

"With all that being said," he spoke after a few minutes, "maybe it's time you learned how to fight."

"And how to track?" I asked with a smile and he smirked.

"I'm going to enjoy this little Scarlett." He said; his mischievous smirk appearing on his lips and I shrugged.

"Me too," I said with innocence, "I just hope my professor's old age doesn't slow him down."

"Hmm," Demetri kissed me, "a challenge I look forward to."


	4. Training

**Chapter 3: Training**

 **(Scarlett's POV)**

"You're in a hurry to leave today," Joy smiled at me as I packed my bag after a long day at work, "plans with your husband?"

"Yes," I replied with a smile not being able to contain my excitement, "I'll see you next week; enjoy your time off Joy." Joy laughed waving to me as I left the hospital as quickly as I could without using my vampire speed. Once in my car I took off the annoying contacts and drove home. I didn't even bother to grab my bag when I reached the castle and quickly walked through the back garden and towards the large training room the Volturi has. Suddenly I was being swept off my feet into someone's arms.

"Lesson one," Demetri smirked down at me when I yelped, "always be aware of your surroundings."

"Demetri!" I snapped, "You scared me half to death! Put me down!" Demetri laughed and gave me a quick kiss before setting me down in the large training room. Suddenly Demetri was tying a cloth over my eyes so I couldn't see anything.

"We are going to start with your most important sense," Demetri said after securing the cloth over my eyes; "hearing."

"Alright." I replied a little confused and heard him sigh.

"People can sneak up on you way too easily Scarlett," he said, "if you are not paying attention to your surrounding you will be in trouble."

"I get it," I huffed a little, "so what do I do?"

"Listen," he said and I could picture that smirk on his lips, "you pass when you can stop me."

"Huh?" I asked but there was no response.

"Demetri?" I moved my head around even though I couldn't see anything. Suddenly a hand was wrapped around my throat and my back was pressed against Demetri's chest.

"You're dead now Scarlett," Demetri whispered in my ear after nipping at it making me shiver.

"Th-That not fair," I stuttered completely frozen and he chuckled before releasing me.

"Then listen harder." He said before there was silence again. I calmed down before closing my eyes and focusing on the noises in the room.

Nothing…

"Dead again." Demetri whispered from my left making me jump. He placed a kiss on my neck.

"You're too quiet," I complained.

"Vampires don't need to breath," he replied, "so don't listen for breathing. Focus on something else Scarlett."

"What else?" I asked but again there was no answer. I sighed and once again listened as hard as I could.

 _'_ _Don't listen for breathing.'_ I thought, _'What else is there?'_ That's when I heard it from my right; a small hiss like a breeze passing by. I turned my head a little to the noise and listened harder. After a minute I heard it again from behind me and quickly turned around.

 _'_ _Movement,'_ it finally clicked in my head, _'It's the sound of him moving.'_

The sound came again from behind me and I turn around quickly while raising my hand. My wrist was caught in a strong grip and Demetri pulled me to him.

"Perfect." He purred before planting a small kiss on my lips. My blindfold was suddenly removed and I was staring into Demetri's dark red eyes.

"So I passed?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes," he replied with a smirk, "but that was the easiest lesson." He laughed at my expressing before moving away from me.

"Sight is the next important lesson," he said moving a few more feet away; "Some vampires are faster than others; but you will always be able to block an attack once you see it coming."

"So watch your movements?" I asked and he smirked before vanishing.

"Precisely" he whispered from right behind me and I quickly jumped away. He disappeared again before grabbing my neck once again.

"Move your eyes Scarlett," he said, "and rely on you peripheral vision." He let me go and vanished once again. This time I looked around and dodged him when he appeared to my left.

"Fast learner." Demetri smiled and so did I.

"Ok what's next?" I asked with excitement. Demetri walked up to me before grabbing my arm, spinning me around, and pinning my arms behind my back.

"Breaking free," he said from behind me, "this can help you get away and avoid death."

"O-Ok," I stuttered, "so what do I do?"

"Surely you learned some of this when you were human." He said with slight surprise.

"Um," I said, "not really." Demetri sighed deeply from behind me; his breath brushing my neck.

"This is something that all woman should know Scarlett," he said in a disapproval tone, "basic defensive skills."

"Sorry." I muttered and pictured him shaking his head with that disapproving look.

"Alright," he sighed, "your arms and hands are of no use right now; so how else can you get away?"

"My legs," I replied.

"And?"

"Uh…my head?"

"Correct." He replied while releasing me. For the next several hours he taught me how to get out of different positions. I also learned how to block some basic attacks and avoid getting in bad situations. There were a few times where I did accidently hurt Demetri and his surprised look made me laugh more than being worried about him.

"Well it looks like you two are having fun." Aro smiled while walking into the training room about three hours after my lessons had started.

"Yes," I smiled at him, "Demetri is teaching me some basic fighting and defending skills."

"Oh?" a small frown appeared on Aro's lips for a brief second before he smiled, "well basic skills are a good thing to know. Just don't go getting into dangerous situations Scarlett." He said and I bit my lip. I wanted to tell him that I would be fine; but I knew he was just worried so I kept quiet.

"Is there something you needed sir?" Demetri asked.

"No nothing," Aro smiled while waving a hand in dismissal, "please continue on." He left with those words and Demetri and I shared a confused look.

"Alright," Demetri said after a few minutes of silence, "how about we combine your lessons now?"

"Ok," I said in confusion taking his hand and following him out of the castle and into the forest.

"Then I'll teach you some basic tracking skills."

"Alright!" I smiled brightly as the full-moon rose into the sky; lighting up the dark city.

"Remember what I taught you," he said will kissing his mark on my neck, "now run." I picked up on what he was getting at and ran off into the forest.

 _'_ _Ok keep eyes moving,'_ I thought as I ran _'and listen hard.'_ Right as I finished thinking that arms wrapped around me and I was pulled to the ground. Demetri smirked down from his spot right above me.

"Dead." He purred then kissed me deeply.

"I-I" I stuttered, "I wasn't ready."

"So?" he purred moving his lips down my neck.

"Hay this isn't training!" Demetri laughed and got up. The second I was free I took off running again. This continued on a couple more time before I finally dodge one of his attacks.

"Yes!" I cheered smiling brightly and Demetri laughed.

"Now tracking?" I asked and he smiled.

"Alright," he said, "tracking is simply picking up on scents;" he explained, "memorize the scent and follow it. Pay attention because anything someone touches will hold their scent for a while."

"Ok." I replied and he smirked.

"Then come find me." He said and vanished. I ran after him stopping every now and then to see if I could pick up on his scent. After about ten minutes I finally picked up on Demetri's scent and followed it deeper into the forest. Another thirty minutes went by before I finally found him.

"Found you!" I smiled running into his arms.

"Yes," he replied, "but you took a very long time." He teased and I rolled my eyes.

"This was my first time ok?" I replied with a huff. He chuckled then leaned down to kiss me. Right as our lips were about to touch Demetri froze and I felt him tense.

"What?" I asked and he placed a hand over my mouth; I watched as his eyes scanned the forest.

"Run," he hissed grabbing my hand and pulling me back towards the castle.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried running next to him.

"Wolves." He hissed and it was then I heard something huge running after us.

"Into the trees Scarlett!" Demetri growled and before I could react he was holding me bridal style and we were hiding up in a tree. Demetri set me down on the thick branch and pushed me against the trunk his arms on either side of me. I stood still as I held onto his jacket and buried my face in his chest. The wolves that were following us suddenly stopped and I could hear them sniffing around right below us. Based on Demetri's tense posture I could tell we were outnumbered and in a very bad situation.

Suddenly Demetri looked over to the left and when I noticed that movement I also hear several growls. Like a fight was going on down below. After a few minutes the sound of wolves whimpering and running off reached my ears. Right after Demetri relaxed his tense posture.

"Demetri! Scarlett!" I heard Felix's voice yell out and I breathed out in relief. I grabbed Demetri's hand and we jumped down from the tree. Felix, Jane, Alec and a couple other guards were there waiting for us.

"Thanks Felix." Demetri said with a sigh.

"Are you an idiot?!" Alec suddenly snapped, "what were you thinking coming all the way out here on the night of a full moon?!" Demetri rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"I would've been fine." Demetri lied and Alec rolled his eyes.

"I don't care about you," he snapped, "we came because we were worried about Scarlett."

"I'm fine." I spoke up and Alec glared at me.

"You two were outnumbered," Felix cut in clearly sensing the tension, "Scarlett you are nowhere near skilled enough to fight wolves and Demetri would not have been able to protect you." I opened my mouth to protest, but quickly shut it when I noticed the worry in everyone's eyes.

"Sorry," I muttered, "we were being careless."

"Clearly." Alec hissed and walked off followed by Jane who just shook her in in disapproval. I felt a hand being placed on my head and looked up to see Demetri smile down at me.

"Don't be upset little Scarlett," he said, "it was my mistake. Children of the moon are very difficult to fight even for the most skilled vampire; so don't get upset over this." We followed after the others with a few lower guard right behind us. When we reached the castle Demetri and the others went to report to Aro what had happened.

"Why the long face dear?" I looked behind me to see the wives walking towards me with a few guards.

"Oh hello again." I smiled. Sulpicia, Aro's wife, placed her hand on my shoulder in a comforting way.

"Why are you upset Scarlett?" she asked and I sighed.

"Well," I started and told her about what happened.

"I'm glad the two of you are safe." Sulpicia smiled and the other two nodded.

"But I just feel so useless," I sighed, "I mean I don't want to be a burden to everyone and I'm getting kind of tired of people always protecting me like I'm a child." Sulpicia smiled sadly and patted my head.

"But dear you are still a child to our world," she said kindly, "and also remember that you are precious to everyone here. You are not a burden because you are family; your feelings right now are natural for a young vampire."

"Ok." I sighed and watched the wives walk away with their guards.

"But I don't always want to be protected." I muttered to myself before walking back to my room as well.


	5. Fight

**Chapter 4**

 **(Scarlett's POV)**

I let out a sigh as I stared blankly at the medical paperwork in front of me. It's been a week since the incident in the woods and I was currently working at the hospital today. I was supposed to be filling out piles of paperwork; but my mind was elsewhere.

"Are you alright Dr. Scarlett?" Joy asked walking into my office and I snapped out of my daze.

"Yes I'm fine," I replied with a fake smile, "just have a lot on my mind." Joy frowned in worry at this.

"Oh," she replied, "did you and your husband get into a fight." I gave her a confused look.

"No," I replied, "we've never fought before; I'm just a little preoccupied with other things." Joy raised her eyebrows.

"You've never fought before?" she asked in surprise and I looked up at her.

"Is that strange?" I asked and she gave a small nod.

"Why?" I asked and she sighed and put more paperwork on my desk.

"Well," she said looking up at me, "it means that you two are holding back."

"On what?" I asked her.

"On how you're feeling," she replied with a shrug, "can you really tell me that your relationship is perfect and you two agree on everything?" I stayed silent and she sighed.

"Well it's not my place to say anything," she said and started to walk out, "oh and that paperwork doesn't have to be done until next month so you can put it to the side." I nodded and watched her walk out. After shaking off my thoughts, I returned to working on the paperwork. By the time I returned home it was midnight.

"You're home late." Demetri noted when I walked into our room. He was in the middle of dressing into his grey outfit.

"Are you coming back from a mission?" I asked and he gave me a guilty look.

"Sorry," he said walking up to me and pulling me into his arms, "but unfortunately I'm leaving on a mission with Felix."

"Can I come?" I asked, "I have the rest of the week off work." Demetri sighed and released me from his arms.

"You should stay here," he said picking up his cell phone off his desk, "it's dangerous." Annoyance swept through me.

"I can take care of myself Demetri," I said, "I want to help here not be watched like a child." Demetri blinked at me clearly surprised by my outburst then he composed himself.

"You're not being treated like a child," he said.

"Then why can't I go?" I asked, "I want to help and you taught me how to fight and defend myself."

"My missions are too dangerous," he replied a hint of anger in his eyes, "basic fighting skills is not going to help you."

"Then why can't I learn more?!" I demanded, "why won't you teach me more and let me help?!"

"I can't take you on missions Scarlett," he replied in frustration, "I'd be too distracted on trying to protect you."

"I don't need to be protected!" I snapped my anger finally coming out, "why won't anyone around here let me help!"

"Just let it go Scarlett," he sighed running his hand through his hair.

"No!" I snapped, "I want to know why you won't let me help?"

"Scarlett I said to just forget it and let me do my job!"

"Tell me Demetri!" I replied trying to keep from yelling, "why won't you let me help you?!"

"Because you're weak!" he snapped and I froze. Demetri seamed to realize what he said at the same time.

"Scarlett I didn't-" he started to say reaching his hand to touch my cheek.

"Just go away." I whispered and his hand froze. He moved his hand away and took a step away.

"Scarlett-" he tried to say again and I spun on my heel and walked to the bathroom.

"I said go away!" I yelled and slammed the bathroom door behind me. There was silence for a few seconds before I heard him finally leave the room. I leaned against the bathroom door and sank to the floor.

 **(Demetri's POV)**

I met Felix at the entrance of the castle and we ran off out of the city. I hated myself right now for yelling at Scarlett; but she just didn't understand. I shouldn't have said it, but she really is weak. Physically weak; Scarlett is not a violent person and I just wish she could see that she can get killed so easily.

I mentally flinched when I recall he facial expression from earlier. And the second she slammed the bathroom door it felt like I shattered into a million pieces. She really hates me now; she wouldn't even look at me.

"Hay Demetri!" Felix's voice made me snap out of my thought and I realized we were nearing our destination.

"Sorry," I muttered, "give me a minute I'll track the newborn." I walked ahead of him not missing the strange look he gave me.

 **(Scarlett's POV)**

I sighed as I stared blankly at the ceiling while I laid on the bed. I was so depressed right now I didn't want to see anyone. Demetri thinks I'm weak; in other words I really am a burden to him. He wasn't even willing to hear me out; he won't let me help him. There was a knock at the door and I just ignored it.

"Scarlett it's Alec," Alec said from the other side of the door, "you've been locked in there for two days." I pulled the covers over my head and ignored him. This was the third time he came knocking on my bedroom door in the past two days. And I wasn't stupid; I'm well aware that it's been two days.

"Go away." I muttered knowing he could hear me.

"Alright." I heard him sigh but his tone made me feel very guilty for ignoring him. He walked away and it was silent once again. However a few hours later my phone started to buzz. I picked it up to see Demetri's name on the incoming call.

 _'_ _I don't want to speak to him.'_ I thought and made a point of pressing the ignore button. He called back a couple more times before I finally went and turned off my phone.

 **(Demetri's POV)**

I sighed staring blankly at the ground when my call went to Scarlett's voicemail once again. At my third attempt to call her; it went straight to voicemail telling me that she turned off her phone. She was defiantly mad at me and I had no idea how to make this right. I know I shouldn't have said those things to her, but it was the truth.

"Alright I told Aro that we are still trying to track the newborn." Felix said walking up to me and I shoved the phone in the pocket on the inside of my jacket.

"Then let's go." I muttered and walked off; however, when I walked by him he grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

"What?" I hissed and he raised an eyebrow.

"What yourself," he replied, "you've lost this vamp four times now; that's not like you at all Demetri. So what's up?"

"Nothing." I muttered and he sighed.

"Tell me or I'm sending you back to Volterra," he said, "you're being kind of useless right now and you might get hurt as well." I glared at my best friend then finally sighed.

"Scarlett and I got into a fight." I admitted and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's not like you two," he replied, "what happened?"

"She's just so damn stubborn," I said running a hand through my hair in frustration.

"That makes two of you," Felix smirked, "so tell me what happened."

 **(Scarlett's POV)**

I stayed cuddled under the covers of the bed I shared with Demetri. Another day had passed and I had eventually pulled the covers over my head to block out the rising and setting of the sun. I heard a faint click of a lock, but ignored it as something going on in the hall. However, the footsteps coming towards the bed told me that someone was in my room.

"I told you to please leave me alone Alec." I said still buried under the covers. The steps stopped and I felt someone sit on the bed right next to me.

"My dear I think you've been locked up in this room for too long." Aro's voice reached my ears and I felt the covers being pulled off of my head. I looked up to see Aro frowning down at me, worry in his eyes. And that was all it took for me to reach my point. I sat up and burred my face in his chest and cried in his comforting hold. He stroked my hair in a soothing manner. The act brought back very distant memories of when I was a child and crying in my father's arms. After a while I calmed down and Aro finally spoke while pulling away to look at me.

"No tell me what happened Scarlett." I nodded and placed my hand in his.

"Ah," he said giving a kind smiled and standing up, "well fighting with someone you love is always hard."

"I don't know what to do." I said looking at the ground.

"Well dear there are many things I can tell you right now," he said, "but I am not the person to say some things. I think it is best for you and Demetri to talk. Get everything out in the open and perhaps try and see each other's points of view." I nodded and he kissed my forehead before walking out and closing the door behind him. I sighed and stared at the ground only to hear the door open and close again. I looked up to see Alec standing there now and I bit my lip. I buried my face in my hands then.

"I really am pathetic," I muttered, "I made everyone worry because I'm so stubborn."

"Just like Demetri." Alec replied in his usual detached tone; but there was a hint of softness in it that I knew he only used when speaking to me or Jane.

"Alec," I said looking up, "can I tell you what happened?" Alec tilted his head for a moment, something he usually did when he was curious about something.

"Always." Was his reply as he sat next to me on the bed. 


	6. I Have a Plan

**Chapter 5: I Have a Plan!**

 **(Scarlett's POV)**

I sat in the garden after talking with Alec for a while and telling him what happened between me and Demetri. He didn't say anything to me when I was done; just told me to get some fresh air as he left my room.

"So here I am getting fresh air." I muttered to myself as I hugged my knees to my chest letting out a sigh. I heard someone walking closer to me and took one sniff before huffing and turning my back on that one person. It may be childish, but I really didn't care at the moment.

"Don't do that Scarlett." Demetri murmured now standing behind the bench. I quickly stood up and started to walk away; however, he was behind me in a second wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my back to his chest.

"Let me go!" I snapped trying to get out of his hold.

"No" he replied tightening his hold; I could picture that smirk on his lips.

"I don't want to talk to you Demetri." I said struggling in his hold, but he wouldn't give in.

"Well you're going to have to il mio amore" he sighed and I bit my lip; "come on Scarlett just look at me."

"No I'm mad at you." I replied with a huff. I tried to get out of his hold again, but the damn perfect man wouldn't give in.

"You're not a violent person Scarlett," Demetri murmerred making me stop my struggle; "You're a kind, gentle, caring person and that's what I love about you. I would never be able to forgive myself if you were put in a situation where you would have to kill someone. I know you Scarlett; I know it will hurt you and that's what I'm afraid of. Admit it Scarlett, I'm right."

"I...Well..." I was trying to find a way to argue but...

"You're right." I muttered

"I didn't hear that." He murmerred, lips close to my ear.

"Don't push it Demetri." I hissed out and he chuckled a little.

"Hmm," he responded brushing his lips against my neck and I relaxed in his hold. Oh I hated how he could make me melt even when I'm supposed to be mad at him. Sighing, I turned in his arms and buried my face in his chest while he kept one arm wrapped around me and stroked my hair with his free hand.

"I am sorry Scarlett." Demetri whispered while tightening his hold on me.

"I'm sorry too Demetri." I murmerred back.

"I see you two have made up," Aro walked up to us smiling, "I am happy to see it."

"Right." I muttered a little embarssed while trying to get out of Demetri's hold; he wouldn't let go though.

"Well don't let me inturept," Aro continued, "but I will like to speak to you later Demetri."

"Yes sir." Demetri nodded and we both watched Aro walk back into the castle.

"So," Demetri said gaining my attention, "do I get a treat for saying sorry?" he asked finishing with a smirk. I responded by hitting him on top of the head making him let out a hiss of pain.

"You just ruined the moment Demetri." I rolled my eyes and walked away. My own smile forming on my lips.

"Then perhaps a date instead?" Demetri asked walking up to me while taking my hand.

"That sounds nice." I replied with a smile.

 _~The Next Day~_

"A museum?" I stared at the large building Demetri took me to for our date.

"Yes," Demetri smiled clearly excited, "they have a special exhibit on King Tut; I've been looking forward to it." He walked off towards the building a little to happy.

"Wait Demetri!" I ran after him at human pace.

"What?" he asked impaciently, "if we don't hurry we won't get tickets."

 _'Heaven forbid we would miss out.'_ I though grumply. And handed him a small case.

"Contacts first." I scolded putting on my own contacts. Demetri quickly put his on and continued towards the building.

"I've got the tickets," Demetri smiled walking up to me, "but we have two hours before our entrance time; so let's wonder around the musuem for a while."

"Ok," I smiled trying to sound excited while taking his hand. On the inside I was dying; I really should've known better when Demetri said we were going somewhere exciting. I leaned on his arm as we held hands and walked around the large museum; Demetri ocassionaly stopping to read something.

"Shouldn't you already know all this?" I whispered to him so those around us wouldn't hear, "you've lived through most of this stuff old man." Demetri kept his eyes on the the board he was reading; but his smirk and raised eyebrow told me he heard me. Suddenly my phone started to buzz in my pocket and I looked at the screen to see it was Isabell.

"I'll be right back." I said to Demetri before walking out the exibit to answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"I'm in trouble girl!" her panicked voice came at the other end, "freaking trouble!"

"Are you hurt?" I asked worried, "is your coven in trouble?"

"It's not that Scarlett." She sighed while I pictured her rolling her eyes.

"So what's up?" I asked and she paused.

"You're not busy right now?" she asked and I glanced back into the exhibit to see Demetri taking his time looked at all the things and reading everything.

"I can spare a few minutes." I replied.

"What are you doing?" she asked curious.

"Well Demetri and I are on a date." I started to say.

"Oh I'm so sorry Scarlett," she apologized, "I can call you later."

"No its fine," I sighed, "we're at a museum. I can spare a few minutes."

"He took you to a museum for a date?"

"Moving on," I said changing the subject, "why are you in trouble?" she let out a long sigh before speaking.

"It's Antonio and Carmen," she replied, "you see there's this coven that just moved back to Spain."

"Back?"

"Yes," she replied, "the coven was originally from Spain, but they move away during World War two and just recently moved back; the coven leaders are very good friends Antonio and Carmen."

"Ok so what's the trouble?"

"A new member of their coven," she sighed, "well I mean he's been with them for ten years; but new to Spain. He's actually originally from Spain just like me and he was frozen at sixteen."

"I still don't see what the trouble is." I said looking back at Demetri who had only moved a couple feet in past few minutes.

"The problem is that Antonio and Carmen are trying to set me up with him!" She groaned, "It's annoying. They are always saying 'he's so into you,' and 'you two should go out.' And they are always inviting them over to our home and Carmen is making sure I 'dress to impress."

"Well maybe you should give him a chance," I giggled a little making her growl at me.

"Ugh but he's so full of it Scarlett!" she whined, "he's like one of those guys that you just want to punch. And he's always hitting on me in the stupidest ways! Oh and you know the Ball Aro is throwing next week?"

"Yes," I replied not admitting that I briefly forgot about it.

"Well my parents already set him up to be my 'escort!'" she sounded really annoyed now, "I have to go to the ball with him because if I say no they're afraid their relationship with his coven will be strained and might cause problems." I heard her fall down onto her bed.

"What do I do?" I raked my hand through my hair.

"Um," I sighed, "I'm not sure. It sounds like a delegate situation. Well come to the ball and I'll figure something out."

"Helpful advice," she huffed, "fine; but dear lord you better have some sort of plan by the time the ball come!"

"Have fun with your boyfriend." I teased with a giggle.

"Ok this is me hanging up while sticking my tong out at you." She said before the line went dead. I let out a small laugh before walking back into the exhibit. When I found Demetri the first thing I noticed was the blonde, model like, woman standing a little too close to him.

"So do you like history?" I heard her ask him in the sluttiest voice she could manage. Her shirt a little too low cut. Demetri gave her a brief glance with his blue contact colored eyes.

"I find it interesting." He replied flatly, but still being the gentleman he always is.

"Cool," she replied trying to get his full attention, "I'm a history teacher."

 _'At what school?!'_ I thought crossing my arm while she remained oblivious to my glares.

"Is that so?" Demetri replied turning to her and she was clearly pleased that she finally got his attention.

"Yes," she smiled tossing her clearly dyed blonde hair behind her shoulder, "I'm here with my students." It was then I noticed all the kids in the exhibit all around nine and ten years old.

 _'Shouldn't she be focusing on the children then?'_ I rolled my eyes.

"Then perhaps you should be teaching the children that you brought here." Demetri replied and she gave a brief frown, but wouldn't give up.

"Oh well if you know a lot about history then maybe the kids will love to hear some stories from you." I held back a laugh. Demetri and children, not a good combination. While children loved Demetri, unfortunately he didn't feel the same.

"You must know a lot about history." She continued when Demetri didn't respond right away; it was then I decided to intervene.

"Oh he's a walking piece of history." I said smiling as I linked my arms around Demetri's. Demetri raised an eyebrow at me as the slut teacher looked taken aback.

"Now if you'll excuse us, but our time to tour the Egypt exhibit is coming up and that's mainly why me and MY husband came here." With that said Demetri and I left the exhibit leaving the woman wide eyed. We were half way to the showing of the Egypt exhibit when Demetri finally spoke.

"A walking piece of history?" he said wrapping an arm around my waist as we entered the exhibit and I shrugged.

"Well you are." I replied staring at the first piece in the exhibit which contained ancient Egyptian weapons.

"Is that another way of calling me old?" I released my hold on him and smiled.

"Oh you're just now picking up on that?" I said and walked off to another case with ancient jewelry on it. I was pretending to read the description when Demetri wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"You wouldn't happen to be jealous of that human?" he asked, "well little Scarlett."

"No," I replied, "but you're walking on a thin line of no sex for several months." Demetri let out a quiet laugh before moving to my side while keeping one arm wrapped around my waist. We walked around the exhibit for a while before coming to a stop at the last show case where several mummies were out on display.

"My mother was Egyptian." Demetri suddenly spoke making me look at him.

"You didn't tell me that." I replied and he shrugged a little before leading me out of the exhibit and to the car. As he drove us home he spoke again.

"I told you that my parent's marriage was arranged," he said gaining my attention, "my mother was from Egypt. She was from a wealthy family and my father's parent's company was just starting up. My mother's parents agreed to give them money if the two got married."

"So that's how your biological parents met?" I asked and smiled.

"Well they didn't even meet until their wedding day."

"Wow." I muttered and he pulled into the large garage.

"That's how marriage worked back in those days." As we started to walk into the castle, Alec and Jane came out.

"Going somewhere?" I asked curious.

"On a quick mission for Aro," Jane responded, "last minute invitations to the ball."

"Oh," I replied, "well Isabell and the rest of the Spain coven already has theirs; I set it last week." It didn't escape my notice the Alec gave a brief second of interest at the mention of Isabell.

"Thanks," Jane nodded, "that just saved us a trip." I waved goodbye to them as they drove off.

"Shall we?" Demetri asked and I turned to him with a smile.

"I have a plan!" I announced and he blinked in confusion.

"Umm what?" he asked and I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

"And you're going to help me." I announced.

"What are you up too Scarlett?" Demetri asked a like cautious.

"You'll see." I gave him a bright smile, "and you have to help me whether you like it or not."

"Why?" he asked and I stopped as we entered our room and turned to look at him with the most serious look I could give.

"Because you're my husband." I stated with a sweet smile at the end.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Again sorry it took so long!**

 **And yes, I'm planning on some Isabell and Alec on the next chapter**

 **P.S: I've made a note on my page, but I'm also going to make a quick note on my stories: as of 2/29/16** **  
** **It has come to my attention that my links are not working. I took them all down, but I'm planning on putting them back up when I have time to find the links and post them.**


	7. All The Time In the World

**Chapter 6: We Have All The Time In The World**

 **(Scarlett's POV)**

"Scarlett you should just stay out of this," Demetri sighed watching me move around the room getting ready for the ball.

"You're right I should," I said while finishing curling my hair, "but I won't."

"And why is that?" He asked as I came out of the bathroom while putting on long black gloves that went past my elbows.

"Come on Demetri," I rolled my eyes, "I know how observant you are. Tell me you haven't noticed how Alec acts when Isabel is around."

"I have," he admitted, "but it's not my business."

"So you're not interested in helping Alec get a mate?" I asked as he stood up and put his book away.

"I do agree that Alec deserves to be happy more than anyone else here," he replied as we walked out of the room, "But Scarlett…That is his choice." I looked up at him as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I suppose you're right." I muttered in defeat.

"Scarlett!" Antonio and Carmen walked up to me smiling as Demetri and I stood off to the side in the Ballroom.

"Hello Antonio, Carmen" I smiled as we hugged, "how are you two doing?"

"Wonderful as always," Carmen replied, "and you dear."

"Busy as usual." I replied with a laugh. It was then Isabel walked up to us with a vampire that looked to be sixteen.

"Oh Scarlett," Carmen smiled, "this is Daniel, Isabel's date." Daniel looked to be about 5'8. He had short black hair that looked a little messy, but still neat at the same time. One of his arms was hung around Isabel's shoulders. He looked completely relaxed while Isabel looked very uncomfortable, he pleading eyes met mine.

"Hello Daniel," I smiled, "I'm Scarlett."

"Nice to meet you" he nodded making no attempt to shake my hand or start a conversation. He defiantly reminded of the popular high school jockey that every girl wanted to date and who was overly confident.

"Oh another dance is starting," Carmen smiled, "Daniel why don't you go dance with Isabel." Isabel's eyes widened and she gave me a pleading look. I just mouthed 'sorry' to her as she was pulled onto the dance floor followed by Antonio and Carmen. I looked around the room and spotted Alec talking with Jane.

"I'll be right back." I said to Demetri.

"You just can't do what you're told." I heard him sigh as I walked away. I know he was referring to telling me to not get involved; but the day I do what Demetri tells me to do is the day the earth will come to an end.

"Alec," I smiled as I got to him right after Jane walked away to probably go find Aro.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with Demetri?" he asked in his usual detached voice clearly hating that he has to be here. Alec really does hate to be in large crowds.

"I just came here to let you know that Isabel is here." I smiled trying to keep an innocent look on my face.

"And?"

"And you should go say high to her," I replied, "You haven't seen her in a while and you two got along so well. Oh but she is dancing with her date right now." I stared out at the dance floor as I said this, but noticed Alec tilt his head a little at my words.

"Then why are you telling me to go keep her company?" he asked.

"I didn't say that," I replied with a shrug, "I just think you should go say 'hi' to her. Perhaps give her a break from the boy her parents are trying to force her to date. Oh another dance is starting, I'm going to go find Demetri." I waved to Alec still keeping that 'I'm not up to anything' smile on my face. When I reached Demetri he simply gave me the disapproving shake of the head before leading me out onto the dance floor.

 **Isabel's POV**

I internally groaned as another dance begun and Daniel, who wouldn't let me out of his stupid sight, pulled me closer to him; a little too close for my liking.

 _'Where is a divine intervention when you need one?'_ I groaned in my head as I reluctantly danced with him. The worst part about Daniel was that he couldn't take a hint. I couldn't make it more obvious that I don't like him and would rather be somewhere else right now. The second song ended and he pulled me to the side lines.

"I'll be back in a little bit." He said walking away. I watched him walk up to a group of beautiful girls and rolled my eyes as he started to flirt with them.

 _'Player'_ I thought as I quickly walked away to get away from him. I slipped out of the ballroom and started to walk back to the guest rooms.

"Isabel where are you?" Daniel's voice echoed down the hall and I groaned. I was about to run at full speed when suddenly someone yanked on my arm and pulled me behind some large curtains that reached the floor and covered up a large window.

"H-Ha-"I tried to protest but my mouth was covered with a stone cold hand. I looked up to see Alec. I heard Daniel walk past the curtain we were hiding behind and his footsteps disappeared down the hall.

"What are you doing?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"I expected a thank you for helping you hide from… your date." He replied in his typical uninterested tone.

"He's not my date." I hissed annoyed and Alec leaned down closing the distance between us. I took a step back in surprise and my back hit the wall.

"Oh?" he smirked, "then who is he?" I sighed and looked out the window which looked over the Volturi's large garden; the light of the half-moon providing enough light to reveal the plants and trees in the garden as well as the large hedge maze.

"Someone Antonio and Carmen are trying to set me up with to avoid tension between his coven and mine." Alec stood straight again and crossed his arms.

"And you're ok with that?" he asked and I glared at him.

"Do I sound ok with it?" I snapped and he rolled his eyes.

"You are a child." He muttered and I huffed.

"And I've already told you that I'm not!"

"Spoiled child."

"Jerk." I hissed back, "and shouldn't you be in the Ballroom?"

"Shouldn't you?" he retorted and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm leaving." I said and walked away continuing back to the guest rooms. When I finally reached my room I changed out of my dress and into some casual cloths. I let down my hair from the bun it was and making it wavy. Right as I was starting to settle a knock came from my window. Confused I walked over to the window that opened and looked out to see Alec standing on the thin ledge also dressed into some casual cloths.

"What are you doing?" I asked opening the window.

"Do you like aquariums?" he asked catching me off guard.

"What?" I asked confused and he huffed.

"There's an aquarium in Volterra," he sighed, "do you want to go?"

"It's passed midnight," I replied, "It'll be closed."

"Idiot," I huffed, "the Volturi own the aquarium; we go there any time we want"

"Ok so why are you asking me to go?" Suddenly I heard Daniel calling my name again and by the sound of it I could tell he was walking towards this room.

"Would you rather be with him?" Alec smirked at my panicked expression.

"Fine," I huffed, "lead the way."

"Wow that fish is so pretty!" I smiled brightly as I pressed my hands against the tanks glass to get a closer look at the fish in the large tank. The aquarium's light were dimmed because it was after hours, but vampires don't really need light to see. Also the dim lights made the tanks in the building more beautiful. Alec also wasn't joking when he said the Volturi owned the building. He had the keys and security code to get in and all the security guards left the second we arrived.

"You really are a child." He huffed as he sat on a bench by a large tank where the sharks were.

"Well you know what," I said turning away from the tank, "I don't care."

"You're never going to get a mate then," he replied still staring at the tank, "men want to be with women not children."

"And women want to be with gentleman who respect them," I snapped, "so I that means you won't ever get a mate as well." I spun on my heel and walked down the hall and into the tube that walked through another large tank where sharks swam around along with other huge fish.

"I have no interest in such a thing." Alec said walking up behind me. He looked out at the sharks again while standing with his hands behind his back.

"That sounds lonely." I muttered watching the same shark and he tilted his head in my direction.

"I have my sisters," he stated looking away from me, "I don't need anyone else." I turned around and plopped down on the bench we were standing by while sighing.

"Well you do," I said, "but don't you want someone you can love. I mean it's good to be close to family, but having a mate is special as well. I mean that person becomes your family as well."

"I don't see what's so special about pointless things like love." He stated flatly.

"That's a sad way to live your life." I muttered watching two new sharks swim next to each other.

"And why is that?" he asked turning to look at me.

"Well just look at Demetri and Scarlett," I replied, "they're proof that love is something worth looking for and having. I mean look how happy they both are because they have each other."

"And having my sisters is not the same?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Sure your sisters makes you happy," I replied, "I'm sure Scarlett and Jane are wonderful sister. But a mate… I don't know a mate is someone who will make you happier than your sisters will. I don't know how to explain it, but I know that every time I see Scarlett and Demetri; I know I want to find love like that someday."

"What a strange way of thinking." He muttered as he walked into the next room and I followed.

 **(Scarlett's POV)**

"I can't believe Alec actually willingly took her to the aquarium." I said a loud as I dressed into some comfort cloths after the ball ended. I made up some story for Isabel when Antonio, Carmen, and Daniel came to me asking if I've seen her. I told them she wanted to be alone to read because she was feeling stressed from being around so many people. Surprisingly they bought that stupid story.

"Yes and aquarium is an unusual place for a date." Demetri muttered looking down at his book.

 _'Actually that would be a museum.'_ I thought with an eye roll.

"Come on Demetri," I said plopping down on the couch next to him, "you're curious about this too."

"About what?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he turned to look at me.

"About Alec and Isabel," I replied, "and why Alec, of all people, invited her out. Isn't it out of character for Alec?"

"It is," he replied, "but I really don't care either way."

"Liar," I smiled seeing right through him. I laid down so my head was resting in his lap and he smiled down at me.

"Trouble maker." He replied and I smiled brightly.

"Someone has to be." I replied and he chuckled.

"Well perhaps tomorrow night we will visit the aquarium." He said and I gave him a bigger smile.

"That's the best idea you've had in a while." I replied, "but there's no rush; we have all the time in the world and the world of vampires is peaceful with the end of the Russian coven."

"Yes," Demetri replied, "we do have all the time in the world; and so does Isabel and Alec." I smiled.

"Yes they do," I laughed, "but where's the fun when you're watching from the sidelines. I prefer to be in the game."

"And I prefer to be left on the sidelines." Demetri sighed and I laughed.

"No promised dear."

"You're such a trouble maker Little Scarlett," he said giving me a brief kiss, "but that does provide me with a great amount of entertainment." I laughed as we relaxed on the couch each reading our own books.

 _'We are going to have peace for a long time now,'_ I thought, _'Demetri and I really do have all the time in the world from here on out.'_

 **Author's note: Sorry really long *Guilty Smile***

 **Sorry not one of my best chapters. And sorry if there's mistakes I wrote this while on strong pain killers for my back so forgive the mistakes and bad chapter.**

 **Also I just found out that someone nominated DSM for some Competition on a website called The Non-Canon awards. It was nominated under best Volturi/OC fic. So whoever nominated it I'd like to say thank you because that really made my week and put a huge smile on my face! It also encourage me to continue writing my stories and not quit on them.**

 **If you'd like to vote for it I believe you vote here (from what I've been able to figure out) it got nominated under the Volturi section and is under the listing of best Volturi/OC.**

 **vote/**

 **I don't care if you vote or not it was just amazing enough that someone actually nominated my story!**

 **Also I recommend going to the nominees tab and checking out the stories if you're looking for something to read; a lot of them are good!**

 **Oh and Happy St. Patrick's day and Happy Spring Break to all those who are starting spring break soon!**

 **Oh and Links on my stories: I'm aware that a lot of links don't work but I haven't had the time to fix them. I'm going to try to fix everything over spring break so I'll make a note when everything is fixed; sorry about that :)**


	8. Shopping Trip

**Chapter 7: Shopping Trip**

 **(Scarlett's POV)**

"So you two just walked around the aquarium in silence?" I asked the next afternoon as Isabel hid in my room from Daniel and her 'parents.' Demetri was off training with Felix and Alec, giving me and Isabel some girl time.

"Well he occasionally called me a child." She pouted, "and I would argue with him then we would go silent."

"Well he's not a very talkative person," I replied, "he actually just prefers to listen so the fact that he even argues with you is saying something."

"Oh ya?" she muttered sitting cross legged on one end of my bed as I sat on the other. She leaned her head against one hand as I painted the nails on her other. I sighed and closed up the red nail polish when I was done and looked up at her.

"You really like him don't you?" I asked and she bit her lip before falling back onto her back; her long hair hung off the end of the bed as she spread her arms out.

"I hate having a crush on someone;" she whined, "relationships are painful." I smiled at her knowing all too well how she was feeling.

"Well you always have Daniel." I teased and she let out a long groan.

"Shoot me now Scarlett." She replied and I laughed.

"I know," I said sitting up to look at her, "let's go shopping!" her eyes light up as she jumped off the couch.

 **(Demetri's POV)**

"So much for training." I muttered sitting on the couch next to Felix who was focused on his new video game. We were in a private lounge that was restricted to everyone except the elite guard and the ancients.

"Hay man you're falling behind!" Felix said unnecessarily loud. Why do I let him talk me into playing these games? Alec was sitting in the arm chair by the couch staring off into space which was unusual for him. By this point he would be growling at Felix to 'shut up' or would've just left. His arms were crossed over his chest as he slouched in the chair so his head could rest on the back. It was then I sensed Scarlett coming closer and before I could react she burst through the doors; Alec's little jump of surprise didn't escape my notice.

"Demetri!" she smiled and Isabel followed behind her, "we're going shopping so if you need me you'll have to wait till we get back." She leaned down and kissed my cheek. And here I was hoping she would save me from playing these games with Felix.

"Have fun." I replied and they left as quickly as they came. After a few minutes Alec stood up and started to walk out.

"Where are you going?" I asked curious; damn Scarlett was rubbing off on me…

"Nowhere." He muttered walking out making me raise an eyebrow.

"I'm going out too." I said to Felix exiting the game. He nodded, but didn't take his eyes off the screen. It only took me a second to track Alec and I followed to wherever he went.

 **(Scarlett's POV)**

"OMG!" Isabel's eyes widened as we shopped at an outdoor mall in another town. She was staring at a purple ballroom dress that a woman would wear to a waltz.

"What would you wear that too?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't underestimate me Scarlett," she smiled walking into the store, "I'll find a place to wear it too." I shook my head and followed her into the store. She had already grabbed the dress and was trying it on. My eyes landed on some casual dressed and I walked over and started to pick some out as well. My eyes landed on a nice formal blue dress. I picked it up smiling as I put it up to me staring in the mirror.

"I don't have anything to wear this too though." I muttered putting the dress down and walking up to Isabel who had bought the purple dress and some heels.

"I'm sure Daniel will love the dress." I teased as we walked out of the store. She got a horror look on her face before glaring at me.

"Never say that again," she whined, "Ugh I hate that guy! And I can't even turn him away because of the whole 'tension between our covens' thing." She said mimicking Carmen's voice.

"Well you better hope they're not planning your wedding right now." I sighed as she rolled her eyes.

 **(Demetri's POV)**

"Nowhere huh?" I said leaning against a wall smirking as Alec quickly spun around. We were hiding in the shadows between buildings in a shopping center.

"What the hell Demetri?!" he hissed clearly angered that I had snuck up on him. I stepped away from the wall and walked up to be next to him looking where he had been looking a few seconds ago. Scarlett and Isabel were sitting at a table not far away laughing.

"Spying?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he glared; clearly debating if he wanted to behead me right here. Oh how I loved to tease him.

"I'm just looking after Scarlett," he hissed and I smirked.

"Just Scarlett?" I mocked, "shall I tell her now?" I was about to walk over to my wife, but Alec stopped me. Alec let a quiet growl escape his lips and I stopped to look at him.

"So what is it then?" I asked "are you interested in Isabel?"

"Of course not." He hissed as he turned on his heel and started to walk away down the alley.

"Then why go so far to take her to the aquarium last night?" I asked and he stopped, "were you truly just helping her get away from her forced date; or do I sense a little jealously?"

"Nothing of the sort," he replied turning to look at me, "I was bored and simply invited her along."

"To the place you always go alone?" I challenged, "Don't take me for a fool Alec. I know the aquarium is your get away; you rarely even go with Jane, so why take the girl to your sanctuary?" Instead of answering, he tried to walk away again, but I grabbed his arm and started to pull him along.

"Let me go!" he hissed lowly not able to anything now that we were in the sight of humans.

 **(Scarlett's POV)**

I laughed with Isabel as we made fun of Daniel. She was in the middle of telling another story when Demetri walked up to us dragging Alec with him who was glaring lividly at my husband.

"Ladies," Demetri smiled as he reached us, "I hope you two are having a good time."

"Yes," I replied giving him a curious look, "but why are you two here?"

"Well Aro needs to see you Scarlett," Demetri said yanking Alec back as he tried to get out of Demetri's hold, "so I brought Alec along to keep Isabel company for the rest of the day." I stood up grabbing my bag.

"Do you want to stay Isabel?" I asked as she stood as well.

"Well…" she said a little uncomfortable clearly wanting to continue shopping.

"Please Isabel," Demetri smiled, "stay and as a guest of the Volturi, Alec will be more than happy to keep you company while you are in our country." Isabel blinked as Alec glared.

"Demetri." Alec hissed and Demetri smiled.

"Oh Scarlett you'll never guess where I found your brother." He started to say and Alec yanked his arm from Demetri's hold.

"On my way here to accompany Isabel." Alec said cutting Demetri off who smirked.

"Indeed." Demetri said and I raised an eyebrow. Just what was going on here? However, before I could ask, Demetri grabbed my hand and started to pull me away.

"Have a pleasant day Isabel." Demetri said as we walked away.

"Just what is going on here?" I asked when we were away from the two and he smiled down at me while taking my bags.

"My troublesome wife has converted me to be like her." He replied and I raised an eyebrow. Suddenly something clicked in my head and I stopped staring at Demetri.

"You just set them up didn't you?" I asked astonished that he was even capable of such a thing.

"Like I said," He replied taking my hand again, "my wife is rubbing off on me." I smiled and let out a laugh.

"So what now?" I asked, "since, I'm assuming, Aro doesn't need me."

"Perhaps a date?" he replied, "to the aquarium?" I smiled beyond relieved that he didn't say museum.

"Sounds nice."

 **(Isabel's POV)**

Alec and I stood staring at each other after Scarlett and Demetri walked away. I bit my lip before picking up my bags and started to walk to the next store I wanted to go too.

"Um," I finally said, "I'm going this way." Alec rolled his eyes and let out an irritated breath before nodding and following behind me. We had only walked a couple feet before I felt my bags being grabbed.

"Give them to me." Alec said flatly and I stared.

"Why?" I asked dumbfounded and he glared.

"Just hand them over." He hissed and I handed them over.

"So um," I tried to start a conversation after a few minutes of awkward silence, but I lost my thought when he gave me a sideways glance; well more like a glare.

"What?" he asked coldly and I shook my head. We continued to walk in silence for another few minutes when suddenly Alec placed an arm around my shoulders making me stiffen.

"Relax," he hissed quietly making me look up at him as he stared ahead.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"We're being followed." He replied tensely which didn't make me relax one bit.

"Just relax," he repeated and I rolled my eyes.

"How?" I hissed and he glanced down at me.

"I'll protect you." He replied.

 **(Scarlett's POV)**

I paced in front of Aro, Caius, and Marcus as they sat in their chairs in the throne room. Isabel had sent me a message saying that she and Alec were in trouble. Felix, Demetri, Jane, and some lower guards were sent to go help. That was three hours ago and I've become beyond anxious for my friend. I could tell Carmen and Antonio were feeling the same way while Daniel just stared at his phone looking unconcerned. Just when I was able to sit down, the doors opened and Alec, Isabel, and the others came in the room. I jumped up and ran over to them, hugging Isabel.

"Isabel are you alright?" I asked and she nodded while Carmen and Antonio ran up to us and immediately started to look over Isabel for any injuries. I walked over to Jane and Alec; Jane was inspecting a tear in his shirt while Alec reported to Aro.

"What happened?" Carmen asked in worry looking between Isabel, Alec, and Aro. As soon as Aro was finished 'seeing' what happened through Alec's memories, he stepped away and put on a fake smile.

"Just some trouble with Nomads." Aro smiled but anyone who lives with him would know it was more serious, "I apologize for this happening Antonio; I will send guards out to ensure it won't happen again." Antonio and Carmen nodded neither picking up on Aro's tense smile.

"We should return home now." Antonio said, "let's go Isabel." And with that the Spanish coven left with Isabel giving one last worried look at Alec who was preoccupied with his twin. As soon as the group was gone Aro's smile vanished and he turn to the guard.

"I will speak with my brother's now," he said, "and the elite guard; the rest of you will leave." As the rest of the guard left, I walked over to Demetri. After giving him a kiss and fixing his messed up hair I left as well. I wanted to stay, but I knew Demetri and Aro wouldn't want me to because I would worry. I decided instead of going back to my room to worry over what was going on, I would go to work. So after grabbing my things for work, I went to garage and took off.

 **Author's Note:  
Sorry updates are taking longer :( these past six months I've had bad back problems and had to go in for surgery. But everything is fine now! However work is keeping me busy, so I'm slowly working on finishing up my stories. :)**


	9. Inturders

**Chapter 8: Intruders**

 **(Scarlett's POV)**

The second I arrived at the hospital I noticed that Jack, the autopsy doctor, was standing right outside my office door looking a little impatient. After checking in with some nurses and giving Joy some of my finished paperwork for her to file; I walked up to Jack.

"Jack," I smiled politely, "I rarely see you here; what brings you up from the dungeon?"

"Something serious," he whispered so only I could hear, then he put on a fake smile for the curious eyes of other nurses and doctors; "I need to talk to you about former patient of yours." He said this loud enough for humans to hear and get rid of the curious stares.

"Alright," I smiled playing along, "come on in." I unlocked my office door and he followed me in. After turning on the lights and closing the door I sat at my desk while he took a seat across from me.

"So what's up?" I asked and he opened a folder and showed it to me. This made it look like to the people who looked in through my office window that we really were discussing a patient.

"Another one came in Scarlett," he said as we pretend to be focused on the files, which were actually blank papers. "Another person killed by a vampire; except this time it wasn't a homeless person." I leaned over the folder to make it look like I was interested in whatever was in it.

"That's two in one month," I said in worry, "does Aro know?" He shook his head and pointed to the black page making it look like he was showing me something.

"No this body just came in," he said, "I haven't identified the person yet, but just by the way they're dressed I can tell they are a little more upper class."

"Which means this death is bound to draw far more attention." I stated and he nodded and leaned back.

"I'll continue my work," he said standing up and grabbing the fake patient folder, "and when you get home can you tell Aro?" I nodded and walked him out of the office.

"That you for clearing that up for me doctor." Jack smiled as people watched us leave my office. I smiled and nodded playing along.

"Yes and next time I'll make sure I'm more specific for your reports." He gave a wave as he walked away.

"Is everything alright doctor?" Joy asked walking up to me and I smiled.

"Yes just some confusion on my last report I sent to him," I said, "he's just filing his patient files." She nodded completely convinced and followed me to visit my newest patient.

"Joy go home and get some rest." I smiled at her as the sun started to rise from our all night shift. She smiled tiredly and nodded.

"You to doctor," she said and I gathered up my things.

"I'll walk you out." I said and walked her to her car then quickly left to mine. After taking off my contacts I drove home as quickly as possible.

"Aro," I said quickly walking into his office where Caius and Marcus happened to be as well.

"Scarlett?" he blinked in surprise, "is something wrong?" I nodded.

"Yes," I replied, "Jack had another body last night; a person killed by a vampire. And this death won't be easy to cover up. I just learned before I left that this man was a local and very well-known business owner." Aro frowned at my statement and Caius growled.

"Another one?!" he hissed, "what the hell is the night watch doing?! Letting these vampires slip past into the city without Volturi knowledge."

"Calm brother." Aro said standing.

"Scarlett take Demetri and see if he can track the vampire from the scene where the body was found."

"I don't think that will be possible right now?" I said with a sigh.

"And why not?!" Caius snapped a little. I shrugged and turned on Aro's TV. The local news was completely focused on this death and showed the crime scene in the background.

"As you can see," I said after a minute, "It'll be impossible to get near that area without drawing attention; Jack even heard police say they will keep a watch at night hoping the 'killer' will come back. I'd rather Demetri and I not be in that situation of explain ourselves to police; especially since I'm a well-known doctor right now." Aro nodded in agreement watching the news report. I watched Aro as he thought things over.

"Alright," he finally said standing up, "we'll lay low for now and wait until this blows over; I'll contact Jack and discuss things with him." I nodded while Caius huffed. Before Aro picked up the phone though he looked at me and smiled.

"Dear Scarlett," he said, "when was the last time you and Demetri had a vacation?" I gave him a confused look for a minute.

"Our honeymoon was our last vacation." Aro smile widened.

"Then I believe it's time for you two to take another visit to our private island," he said, "please you two enjoy yourselves while we wait for this to pass over."

"Of all the times for him to force us away on a vacation." Demetri muttered a little. I was laying on my stomach on a surfboard while Demetri swam next to me resting his arms and his chin on top of his arms on the surfboard. I turned my head which I was resting on my crossed arms and looked at his pouting face.

"It can't be helped," I said, "Aro wants us to wait for everything to blow over; you won't be able to do anything with all that police and new coverage."

"That's an insult to me." He sighed then rolled his eyes, "please Aro knows that; he's just making sure we're out of the castle for another reason."

"Oh?" I asked sitting up on the board and sitting crossed legged, "and what would that reason be?" Demetri glanced up at me and shrugged.

"Who know." He replied clearly still pouting. Oh he hates being sent away when things like this happen. Whenever Aro makes him stay behind he walked around pouting looking like a child put in timeout.

 _'Well time to distract him.'_ I thought and put on a pouting face.

"So you're not happy that we finally get some alone time since our honeymoon?" I said faking sounding hurt. It worked; Demetri looking up at me looking a little surprised.

"No," he said quickly, "I'm very happy." I got off the board and floated in the water across from Demetri with the surfboard between us.

"You don't sound happy," I said sinking into the water a little.

"No really I am Scarlett." He said in panic.

"Really?" I blinked and leaned over the surfboard so our faces were only an inch away from each other. Demetri leaned in and kissed me and I let a small smile touch my lips.

"Really," he replied and so the day ended with Demetri distracted and me happy as ever.

"Ok," I said laying on the sand with my arms spread out and I blew a strand of hair off my face. "I'm bored now." It's been two weeks since we arrived on the island and both Demetri and I were ready to get back home and to work; but Aro ordered us to stay here until he called us back.

"Feeling is mutual." Demetri muttered as he rested next to me. He was laying on his side propping his head up with one arm as he used his free hand to gather sand and lightly let it go onto my stomach. I giggled a little making the mountain of sand he put on my stomach fall and he looked at me.

"I guess we really are workaholics." I said and he smiled.

"Indeed we are."

"Demetri come look at this." I said from the living room as he stood out on the patio. Three more days had gone by and we are still not allowed to leave this island.

"What?" he asked walking in and I quietly pointed to the TV which was on the news station.

"Apparently people are going missing in Russia again." I said as he sat next to me and listed to the news report.

"It has to be vampires again." Demetri muttered and I looked at him.

"But I thought the Volturi killed the Russian coven." I said in confusion.

"Well we did," he replied, "but we had also suspected that one of the leaders had escaped." I blinked at him in surprise.

"What?" I asked confused and he gave me a smile.

"Well Aro decided that there was nothing to worry about; so we let go and moved on." I stood up quickly taking him by surprise.

"Does that," I waved to the TV, "look like nothing to worry about?"

"Well yes," he replied, "but Aro has yet to decided what to do and more investigation needs to be done."

"That's it," I said my patience giving out, "I'm going home to find out what is going on!" I stomped upstairs to start packing and Demetri followed trying to calm me down.

"Just wait a few more days," Demetri said, "Aro will contact us; and I'm sure this whole mess will blow over soon." I turned to speak, but a familiar voice sounded from the bedroom balcony.

"That boy is where you are dead wrong." Demetri and I turned to intruders, Demetri stepping in front of me.

"Vladimir, Stefan," I said in confusion, "what are you doing here?"

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry it's been so long I don't have as much time to write any more, but I am trying to continue my stories; it'll just take a little longer.


End file.
